


Umar's Twisted Games - Groups

by aupazonne



Series: Umar's Twisted Games [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: #tags, Avengers - Freeform, Double Penetration, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Bang, Gender or Sex Swap, Hashtag Tags, I am hilarious, Lot of tags, M/M, Magic, Men - Freeform, No Iluminati, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rule 63, Sex, Symbiotes x Spider-man x Scarlet Spider, The Cabal, They have penis, Threesome - M/M/M, What am I doing with my life?, Women are men, X-men - Freeform, Yaoi, but I refer them as she anyways, deep voice, is there a limit of tag?, lololol, next time - Freeform, no boobs, non-con, sex Porn, they are men in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic has no link with the other fic of the serie.</p><p>Once again, Umar drunk herself. She brings famous group and makes them play her game. Do the symbiotes, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the Cabal and the X-men play and fuck to escape?</p><p>Oh, and Umar have turn all the women to men for the game, but Aupazonne still refers them as she anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, shitty english.

\- I’m going to assume everyone here know how an orgy slash gangbang work. So I really don’t care how you do it, it can be on only one person or you do an orgy with little groups. Just have sex. If you don’t, horrible pain for a long time until you die. You can’t escape. If one refuse, all the other suffer. Also no killing. Said Umar via the intercom.

The symbiotes group looks each other. Spider-man didn’t’ understand why he was there, but he was. Anti-Venom was opening and closing his claws, Venom was growling while looking at everyone, Carnage seemed incredibly bored, Scarlet Spider was shrugging at Spider-man in a way of saying that he didn’t understand what was happening, Toxin was looking around and Hybrid was twitching and growling. 

Peter assumed that most of the symbiote didn’t know what the lady mean and right now the host were debating what they should do.

The first thing that happened is that Venom and Anti-Venom jumps on each other and wrestles. Carnage jumps on Toxin moment after and Hybrid just went besides Spider-man and the Scarlet Spider. Spider-man knows that Hybrid is kind of a good guy, kind of. They just watch the symbiotes fights.

\- Hey shouldn’t we try to find an exit? Said Ben.

\- Good idea!

Hybrid, Spider-man and Scarlet Spider go to the door and bash on it. Hybrids go in the corner and try to find an opening with his tendrils. 

\- Yo Venom! You’re fat! Yells Parker!

\- Spider…Said Venom in a low growl.

He runs toward the young man and Anti-Venom jumps on is back. The two huge symbiotes fall directly on the door, making a powerful blow.  
The door hasn’t move, even after Venom slams Anti-Venom face on the door.  
Hybrid attacks the wall. There’s not even a scratch. Even when Carnage and Toxin bash the walls in their fight, in every direction, it doesn’t do anything.

\- What should we do? Can you call someone? Ask Ben.

\- Wait. There’s no signal. Answered Peter.

\- Me too. Said Scott. 

\- Okay. So we have to fuck in order to get out of here. State Parker.

\- Yeah. Sais Hybrid and Scarlet Spider.

\- All of us?

\- Yeah.

\- But the other symbiotes don’t seem really interested. 

\- Not at all. Said Hybrid.

\- So do we do our own ménages a trois to go out? Or…

\- No no, sweetie, everyone get out at the same time. In just a moment I’ll makes them suffer very much and they will comply. Said Umar.

The three look at the symbiotes battling, being a bit nervous.

\- Should we wait? Ask Ben.

\- May I know why you want to do it? Ask Peter.

\- … Maybe been a while since I got laid.

\- Hey where’s Scream? Ask Scott.

\- Hum, she’s a girl?

\- You want me to bring her guys? I’ll turn her into a boy. Said Umar.

\- Carnage is a female. 

\- Not her host. And if it turns that she’s still a female, I’ll change her as a male. Answered the demonic lady.

The next seconds, the symbiotes were on the ground screeching and Spider-man and Scarlet Spider felt something burned there guts. They yelp of pain and clutch their fingers on the ground. The symbiotes don’t know how to react and they just roll of pain, the symbiotes are turning into goo and wavering on their host.  
Carnage was still trying to kill Toxin, but her son was just kicking her away, screeching. Venom was freaking out and Anti-Venom was kind of trying to escape. Hybrid was almost defusing. Scarlet Spider kind of gives a hug to Peter and it calms the pain a bit. The other symbiotes see it and do it. Carnage goes to Venom and Toxin to Anti-Venom.  
It’s like a big party hug, but the pain doesn’t go away and Hybrid hugs Scarlet Spider who alternate between him and Peter.  
They don’t know what to do, it’s very awkward. When Ben kisses Parker, the pain diminishes even more and Peter keep kissing. They look at Hybrid who is frankly astonished and confused. 

\- This is… Ridiculous. Said Scott.

\- Yes it is.

\- I’m going to kill you all. Said Carnage.

\- Nope. Said Umar.

Carnage just screeches louder. 

\- I take the Spider. Said Venom.

\- NO, HE’S MINE.

\- Shut up… Continued Venom.

Spider-man becomes really nervous. His spider senses are tingling and make somersault when the two huge symbiotes jumps on him, nearly crushing Scott and Ben. Parker feels himself almost puke and his vision goes all blurry. He feels huge hands pulling him and scratching him, he hears Hybrid fighting. When he gets his sense back, he’s in Toxin lap.  
Toxin tears his clothes, Peter don’t really resist, the pain go away. He hears Venom and the white symbiote screeching, furious, but Carnage jumps on Anti-Venom. Peter noticed that Hybrid have removed his symbiote face to reveal Scott’s face and is kissing Ben. Toxin tendrils wrap his legs and lift them.  
The white and the black symbiotes tackle Spider-Man and Toxin and they take Peter, Toxin follows them and jumps.

Carnage doesn’t want to be with Toxin so he joins Hybrid and Scarlet Spider. Cletus tears Ben’s clothes rapidly and wraps him in tendrils, slashing his skin in the process. Hybrid claws him and Carnage growl at him. They make look of defiance before associating their tendrils and spread the man’s leg. Ben shudders and squirms a bit. He’s naked now and the touch of the kind of tentacles makes him shivers. Scarlet Spider makes a strangled moan as a tendril enters him to lubricate him. He squirms a bit, but the pain from the demonic lady is gone. A second one joins the first one and stretches him. Hybrid hold the clone’s legs while Cletus align his cock to Ben’s entrance, it is cover in the symbiote so it’s all slimy. 

 

Toxin protects the Spider while the two huge symbiotes can’t stop fighting.

\- They really don’t like each other. Said Patrick.

\- No. Answered Peter. 

Toxin continues to remove Spider-man clothes and let his tendrils slips on the bare skin. They press hard enough to bruise Peter. He doesn’t have the time to moan that tons of tendrils wraps on him and pulls him in every direction. Venom and Anti-Venom have joined.

\- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down you three!

The movement of the tentacles slows a bit and Peter breathes a bit. It’s not long before he feels tendrils between his butt cheeks and penetrating him. He cries out and squirms, Venom and Anti-Venom fight for dominance in his butt and it doesn’t really feel good. Toxin slaps the white and the black symbiotes, it calm them down.  
The tendrils stretch him and lubricate him. Toxin slips his hand on the young man body. Peter breathes heavy and clutches his fingers on Patrick. Venom spreads his legs and releases his monstrous cock. Toxin slaps him and makes tendrils come out of his body to prepare Parker more, with other tendrils, he wraps the massive appendage of Venom to distract him.  
Spider-man squirms a bit under Toxin’s care and swallows when he looks at Venom penis. It’s huge, it’s going to hurts. He doesn’t feel good, all this situation is quite humiliating. 

\- Hey Ben, are you Okay? Ask Peter.

\- Ah… I think… yes… ah!

Spider-Man looks at his friend and sees that Carnage is fucking him pretty roughly. Parker moans when Toxin adds one more tendril.  
Venom becomes impatient, removes the tendrils and slams Anti-Venom face on the ground before thrusting hard in Peter. Spider-man yell, it took him by surprise and it stretches him beyond his limit, at least he’s well lubricate and he won’t bleed too bad, but it still hurts like a bitch. Peter thrashes and struggles under the hard slams of Venom. He try to kick the black symbiote, if he doesn’t go softer, Peter won’t be able to walk. 

Carnage is fast and hard, Ben can’t stop whining. He has the impression that’s tearing him apart. Hybrid makes his tendrils warps around Scarlet Spider’s shaft and strokes it at the same rhythm than Cletus. Ben makes silent moan and shudders, clutches his fingers on the ground. He feels Hybrid becoming impatient, to calm him down he puts his hand on Scott’s shaft and the symbiote makes a low growl.  
Carnage tight his grip on Ben’s hips and claws him. Scarlet Spider cry out as the blood spills on his lower stomach. Cletus make one last thrust hard and deep before coming inside.  
Ben takes his breathe back and Hybrid takes the other symbiote place. Scarlet Spider shudders and makes silent moans as Hybrid penetrates him, at least he’s more gentle than Carnage. 

 

Venom goes a bite slower and stretches his tongue so it licks the Spider’s face. Anti-Venom is impatient and decides to come behind the black symbiote and fucks him. Venom screech and the momentum plunges him deep in Peter who make a loud moan. Toxin chuckles and protects Parker from the struggles of Venom. Patrick kicks Venom and him and Anti-Venom rolls away in a corner of the room and wrestle for the dominance.  
Toxin aligns his cock to Spider-man entrance and thrust in. Peter makes a whimpers and wraps his legs around the symbiote waist. 

 

\- You fucking bitch! Shout Flash.

\- I AM THE CURE!

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Flash covers his face in Venom and wrestle against the white symbiote that fucks him roughly. He slash Anti-Venom torso and punches his face. However the white symbiote doesn’t let him go and pins him the ground, wrapping him in tendrils.  
The black symbiote manages to get out of Anti-Venom grip, but the white symbiote tackles him and pins him on the ground once again. They screech and growls at each other. Eddie and Flash reveals their faces and looks at each other. The two blonds scowl and put their symbiote face back on, growling and screeching again.  
Anti-Venom spread Venom legs to have more access and goes the deeper he can as Venom thrashes. The white symbiote strangles the black one and fucks him roughly, feeling himself almost on the edge. He wraps his tendrils around Venom’s cock to calm the black symbiote. Venom bucks his hips and growl.  
It doesn’t take long before Anti-Venom spills inside Venom and he tightens the tendrils on Venom’s shaft. The black symbiote makes a deep growl and tense as he come.  
Venom and Anti-Venom gaze at each other and screech menacingly until Carnage jumps on them and slash them.  
The three of them fights and slams themselves against the walls. 

Hybrid rolls his hips in a steady pace, having his tendrils steadying the Scarlet Spider. Ben breathes heavy, squirms and touches himself to make it a bit more pleasurable. Scott accelerates and removes his symbiote face to kiss Ben as he slams hard inside the clone. Hybrid takes Ben’s shaft in hand squeeze it. Scarlet Spider makes a silent moan before closing his eyes shut concentrating on the sensation. Hybrid accelerates even more as he comes inside Scarlet Spider. Ben feels the hot seed and whimpers while Hybrid twists his hand making the clone have his climax.  
Ben takes his breathe and sees Hybrid go away and jumping in the symbiote group fighting pretty ferociously.

 

Toxin scratches the Spider‘s torso as he have a slow pace, he licks the blood and presses his weight against Peter so he doesn’t struggle too much. Parker more struggle to breathe than to go away, but can’t stop whimpering each time Toxin goes in. He feels sore from Venom and Toxin almost as big as the black symbiote. It hurts, but Peter can manage to take it. Toxin wraps the entire Spider’s body in tendrils and makes them slips and rubs each other on the bare skin. It tickles the young man who squirms intensely. One of the tendrils on Parker’s cock goes in the slit, it makes Peter cry out and bucks his hips. Spider-man whimpers and shivers when Toxin makes a particularly deep thrust in him. Patrick reveals his face and lick his lips before kissing the Spider. He thrusts hard inside Parker and finally he releases inside. Peter freeze and wait, but squirms once again when the tendrils on his shaft tighten and pumps it. He comes in a soft moan. It took his breath away and he’s exhausted.

Toxin goes with the other symbiotes and screech before entering the fight.

\- Congrats, you’re free my wittle alien and little Spideys. Said Umar.

Scarlet Spider and Spider-man looks at each other. They get up and run away, naked, but they don’t care, they’re free.

The symbiote didn’t hear, too occupied to fight each other.


	2. Chapter 2

\- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I HAAAAAAAVE A PEEEEENIIIIIS!

\- Yes Susan, you have a penis. Said Grimm chuckling.

\- BUT IT FEELS WEIRD, BUT AMAZING IN THE SAME TIME. 

\- Oh my god, you’re such a kid Sue. Said Johnny jokingly.

\- Shut up, if you were turned into a girl, you would jiggle your boobs for an hour and more. So let me do the helicopter in peace. Responded Susan.

\- Reed, aren’t you excited too? Ask Ben, laughing.

\- Hum… Well… 

\- PFHAHAHAHA. Laughed Johnny and Ben.

\- Do I look like Johnny when I’m a man? Ask Susan.

\- Yes, pretty much. Answers Reed.

\- Okay, more important subject, who’s the bitch. Ask the Human Torch.

\- You. Answers Sue.

\- Whoa, guys, let find an exit. Said Reed.

They went to the door and tried to bash in it first. Reed went to examine the walls and find an opening. Ben used his brute force to smash against the door, then the wall. The Invisible woman uses her force field and yet, it is useless as the fire of Johnny.  
They ally their four forces together and try to hit the walls and the door, only it doesn’t do anything.  
They try to use the electronic devices they have, but they doesn’t work or their batteries are depleted. They look around the empty room, trying to find object, but it’s an empty room. 

\- What do we do? Said Sue, in a deep voice, playing with it.

\- Sex? Said Johnny.

\- Oh yeah Johnny I’m gonna rub my stone weewee against you. Said Ben.

\- Oh sorry, Benisweetie. Said Umar.

And the Thing was turned into his human form. 

\- Damn. Said Ben.

\- Okay, seriously guys. What do we do? Ask Susan.

\- You better hurry up. Said Umar.

\- Okay, who’s the bitch? Ask Johnny.

\- Johnny! Don’t refer it as a bitch! Said Sue.

\- Hum Sue and me go together and you and Ben together? Proposed Reed.

\- But… But… Begins Johnny.

\- Hey you were the one that wanted sex! With whom do you want it? Reed? Said Sue.

\- That could be interesting, especially with his stretching… OH MY GOD SUE, YOU SLUT!

\- HEY!

\- Please everyone! Ok, I’m going with Sue, you go with Ben! Okay Ben? Ask Reed.

\- Hum… Well I just want to get out. Answered Ben.

Sue chuckles and gives a hug to her husband. Johnny and Ben look at each other for long, letting the awkwardness built up.   
Reed is blushing while Sue kisses him, she tastes the same at least. They make out while Ben and Johnny look at them and can’t decide if they really are going to make out too. 

\- Should we kiss to break the tension? Ask Ben.

And Johnny did. At lest it was going to be a secret that no one would tell, think Grimm. Johnny was a good kisser and Ben was just so stiff. 

When Grimm’s glance at the two other, Sue has already strips down and Reed is red as a tomato while his wife is making him undress.   
Ben whimpers when Johnny squeezes his butt cheek.

\- I can’t believe it’s your first time with a man. You were in the football team!

Grimm blushes and kisses Johnny. The blond smile and just tugged down the brunet short and Ben hides himself in sheer embarrassment. Johnny chuckles of his friend shyness and strip down too before continuing kissing.

Sue and Reed are on the ground cuddling together and Reed’s brain still trying to analyze the situation that is quite surreal. 

\- You should have turned me into a man way before than that, honey. It’s quite something. Said Susan between the kiss.

She bites her husband neck, licks his collar bone and rubs his torso. She feels Reed’s heart beating quite fast.   
They hear a noise behind them and see a bottle of lube sliding in their direction. Susan takes it. Reed makes her a look of frustration.

\- Hey you’re on top all the time, let me at least once!

\- But…

\- Okay, I’ll have my turn then yours.

Sue kisses him and spreads his legs. Reed shudders and looks at his friends. Ben is stiff as a metal bar and Johnny tells him to calm down.   
He stiff when Sue grabs his shaft and when he looks down, she winks at him while stroking her penis. It’s long, but not too thick. Reed never tried it with a man, so he told himself that is just a new experience. She pours lube on her fingers and sinks her fingers in. Reed whimpers, he’s maybe stretchy, but the new sensation surprise him. 

Ben looks at the married couple and quickly turns away, he’s not comfortable seeing his friend naked and Johnny twist his nipples.

\- What are you doing! Said Ben in surprise.

\- Come on, I want more action! If we want to get out, you better do something Ben.

Grimm sighs and pushes the blond on his back before sucking his neck. He asks the lube and Sue throws it to him, Johnny spreads his legs and grins. Ben blushes and pours it on his half hard cock. The blond puts his hands under his head like it was a casual situation. The brunet shivers when he puts the head of his cock the flaming blond entrance and slowly enters. Johnny makes a soft moan and puts his hand the broad man’s shoulder. When he’s all in, he jerks his hips and the Human Torch wraps his arms around his neck to approach him to give a kiss. 

Sue looks at her brother and blushes. She kisses Reed and is eager to penetrate her husband. She pushes his legs beside his head and enters him carefully, cursing in the process. It was… tight, marvelous.   
Reed bites his hand to not make noise. The sensation was more weird than enjoyable right now. Sue is impatient and begins to move pretty fast, she’s not silent, why should she be? She feels the orgasm coming way too soon and stops. She stroke Reed’s shaft to hardness and rocks her hips very slow, enjoying the burst of sensation. The heat all her body gives, she shivers.   
When Susan almost at climax, she takes the bottle of lube, removes herself from Reed and hands it to her husband and lie on her back. Reed takes it and blushes. He have to prepare his wife if he don’t want to hurt her,well him, he doesn’t know now, his lust is a bit taking all of his brain.   
He turns his head and sees Johnny being fucked pretty hard by Ben who steadies his hips with two hands on his hips. Johnny strokes himself at the same rhythm.  
He puts lube on his fingers and slowly thrusts them, Sue strokes lazily her cock, watching Reed. The scientist scissors and stretches, puts a third finger wand wait Sue to tell him it’s okay to continue. He removes his fingers and aligns his cock, slowly enters. Reed breathes heavy and kisses his wife. The lack of breast is distracting, but he still rubs the torso, feeling her shivers. He strokes her penis and Sue moans.   
Reed angles himself and Sue gasps.

\- Yes, men have G point too honey. Said Reed with a smirk.

He hits hit hard and Sue whimpers, it hurts, but it’s good at the same time.

Johnny deepens the kiss with Ben. He hasn’t been fuck like that since a long time. Grimm is hard and fast and sometimes brushes his prostate. Ben is just driven by pleasure and bites the blond neck and slows a bit, feeling himself near to the edge. It been a long time since he have any kind of sex, he won’t last long. The flaming blond jerks himself furiously as the brunet slows.   
Ben feels his orgasm coming even if he doesn’t want, it’s too soon, and spills inside the blond. He blushes and takes Johnny’s shaft to finish him. The flaming blond grin and sigh, then stiff a moment after, coming. 

Reed is still slow and kisses his wife. She’s far more silent when she’ the bottom. He asks her often if she’s okay. After couples of thrust he comes inside her. Sue sighs and strokes her penis, really enjoying the sensation. 

\- Yes honey, give me a pill that allow me to change of woman to man. Said Sue. 

Susan finally comes in a moan. 

The fantastic Four all breathe heavy and begins to put their clothes on. 

\- Congrats sweetheart! You’re free now. 

They all stand up and once they pass the door, Susan is a woman again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- What is this madness woman? Ask Thor.

\- I don’t know, but I like it.

\- Oh my god Natasha, you’re a man! Said Clint.

\- Am I handsome? Ask the redhead. 

\- …Yes.

\- HahahahaI’m not going to complain about fucking with some of the most beautiful people. Said Tony.

\- Tony! We’re not staying here, team! We search an escape. Said Captain America.

\- Hum… Well… Hum, mind if I don’t participate. Ask Banner.

\- Don’t worry honeypie. I made a spell so you don’t go all hulk. Said Umar via the intercom.

The Avengers try to find somewhere to get out. The door doesn’t move and doesn’t have any kind of lock. The walls seem indestructible at the arrows, the electricity and hit from Thor, the blast from Iron man.  
Of course, their devices to join the outside world are useless. Bruce can’t really help and Thor is astonished by the fact that he can’t call Asgard. 

\- Okay, we’re stuck. Who have condoms? Ask Tony.

\- TONY! 

\- Please captain, what’s the matter, we’re going to bond and…

\- Stark, stop. Said Bruce.

\- Is it the only way out? This demonic lady is impressive to be able to retain us here. Said Thor.

\- Really, we’re stuck here, to fuck? Let us out! What are you going to take from that! Shout Steve.

\- Oh I’m just going to enjoy my Bacardi and maybe masturbate a bit because you’re all so sexy. Answered Umar.

\- I did not want to know that. Said Barton.

\- We try to get out or we do what the lady do? Ask Natasha.

\- You would like the second option,mmh? Ask Clint.

\- Hey, it’s not everyday I will have a penis.

\- Well… Hum… I’m in. It’s been a freaking while that I didn’t get laid. Said Bruce.

\- Ok so, we’re three against three. Thor? Ask Tony.

\- Very well, I shall participate. If possible to not tell anyone. 

\- Of course Blondie. You Clint?

\- Hum… Why not, just, like Thor, we don’t tell anyone.

\- So you’re alone Capt.

\- But!...

\- Hey calm down and just enjoy, okay. 

Steve sighed in exasperation. He didn’t like that, to be manipulate so easily. What’s the next step, they will have to kill each other?

Steve jumps when Thor puts his hand on his shoulder. The blond soldier looks behind him and see Clint and Bruce kissing each other while Natasha devours Tony’s neck, who have removed most of his armor. He freezes when Thor bends to kiss him. He can’t believe he is in a situation like that, who is train for that kind of thing? Thor’s kiss become more insistent and he deepen the kiss. When the Asgardian breaks the kiss, Steve sees that Tony has Bruce pins against a wall and kiss him like his life depends of it while undressing him. Natasha and Clint aren’t shy, they have been a couple in the past, so they display to the world their bodies and Natasha is pretty well hung.   
Thor begins to undress and Steve blushes, his heart pounding. He is not ready.  
The god kisses Steve again and the blond soldier breathes heavy.

\- Natasha, where did you get that lube. Said Clint.

\- It appeared in my hand. Said Natasha.

\- What a glorious world, lube magically appears at strategic moment.

They hear Tony laugh and Bruce whimpers. Banner is on his back, wrapping his legs around Tony’s hips while the bearded man leave kiss on his torso. Steve finally undresses and Thor pins him against a wall. The Asgardian kisses him and slips his hand on the soldier body, making him shivers and squirms a bit. Thor doesn’t waste any time and almost tears Captain America’s pants and remove his own, revealing his massive cock. Steve gulps, he’s pretty big after the serum, but Thor is another story.   
The god takes them in hand and Steve let a soft moans, it’s going pretty fast for him. Steve can’t deny that the sensation is pleasurable and move his hips in Thor hand. Rogers opens his eyes when he her Clint curse. Natasha has him on his hand and knee and she have her two hands on his hips.   
Bruce squirms and has a face of agonizing pleasure while Tony makes him a blowjob.   
Thor nibbles his ear and Steve gasp and shudders. He takes the Asgardian huge cock in hand and strokes, earning a low growl from his friend. They continue to pleasure each other and Thor climax on Steve’s torso. Rogers whine as he is also very near. He finally come when the god twist his hand.   
Thor thanks him and goes toward Natasha and Clint, still rock hard. Steve takes his breath back and don’t question, he’s a god. The blond soldier goes to Tony who makes him a wink. 

Bruce seems exhausted and is panting.

\- Yeah, he didn’t last long. Said Tony.

Steve makes a smile and kiss Tony. The bearded man kisses him back and rubs his hands on the perfect blond body. The soldier laid the brunet on his back and Stark bites his neck and rubs his nipples. Tony ruts against Steve and bites his lower lips, he need friction. Steve gives it to him and the bearded man wraps his legs around the blond, looking at the big cock of Captain America. It is still unbelievable to be in a situation like that. Tony groans and bucks his hips, Steve squeeze his cheek and feels himself aroused again. Banner looks at them and asks himself if he should go in, he does. He kisses Steve, then Tony. They lay him on the ground and lick his nipples and bite his neck. Bruce shivers and pulls them for another kiss. 

\- Have you ever been with a man, mister Banner? Ask Tony with licking his collar bone.

\- Ah… No.

Tony spreads his legs and asks the lube to Natasha.   
Natasha throws him the bottle without looking. Clint is still on his hands and knees, Natasha behind slamming into him fast cursing in Russian. Only, it’s even hotter since Barton has Thor’s massive cock in his mouth. He’s sucking and trying to deep-throat him. Thor pulls his hair and grunts. 

Tony takes the bottle and pours some on his fingers and he carefully enters Banner. Bruce gasps at the sensation and whimpers when the engineer twists his fingers. Steve kisses Bruce and fondles his torso and thighs. Banner takes Steve’s shaft and the soldier makes a silent moan. He squeezes his hand tight when Stark puts a third fingers, scissors, twists. The scientist really tries to gather his thoughts when Stark moves faster and twists his fingers again, brushing a sensitive place… Then he removes them and puts lube on his cock. Banner gulps and Steve kisses him. Tony slides his cock inside Bruce and has a long moan from him.   
The sensation is… overwhelming. Banner is sweating and squirming, he can’t concentrate and takes Steve in mouth to distract himself from the sting of Stark’s penis inside him, who stretches him and rubs his walls. He gets from Steve a strangled moan of surprise and the blond bucks his hips in reflex. Banner gets his lips on his teeth and makes the shaft the deeper it can go in his mouth, he’s not experienced, but at least Captain America seem to enjoy it. Tony goes slow and takes a look to the other three. Now it is Thor is behind Clint, who swear a lot, especially about how big he is and Natasha is under Hawkeye, making him a blowjob while receiving and handjob from Thor. 

Stark ask to Bruce if it still hurts, and the scientist makes him a negative response muffled by Steve’s cock. The engineer angle himself and he hear Banner moan and whine, it’s the good spot. He stabs it and tries to steady Bruce along with Rogers.

\- Tony… ouh… ah… ah,ah,ah I’m going…

Bruce doesn’t finish his sentence, only moan and takes Steve back in mouth. Captain America gasps and clutches his fingers on Bruce's torso.   
They can hear Thor make a low growl behind them and Clint making a loud curse.  
Bruce comes and tries very hard not to clench his teeth. Tony still rocks him, stabbing the prostate all the time he comes. Stark turn his head when he feels a hand on his shoulder and Thor makes a deep kiss with him.   
Clint and Natasha are doing the 69 and Steve looks at Tony and Thor making out. Stark makes a low growl and spills on Banner stomach.   
With a last swipe of tongue on his slit, Steve comes inside Bruce mouth, he makes a deep moan and excuses himself to the scientist.

Clint licks the slit and gets down the length, then licks the balls, then swallows it all. Romanov bucks her hips and makes a groans of appreciation. She comes inside the archer mouth and he bobs his head fast. It only takes a few licks from her to get Clint to his climax too. 

\- Congratulation, you have finish the game my sweet little heroes! Said Umar.

The Avengers stands up, wipes themselves, put their clothes, all promising to never talk of it. Thor destroys the door and they get out while Tony invents an excuse if Fury asks what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Impertinent. Said Namor.

\- My, my, my. My penis is the most expensive one. Said Emma while turning into diamond.

\- You are a man now? Said Parker.

\- It seems yes.

\- Great conversation. Shall we get out? Ask Namor.

The six people in the room begins to attack the walls and the door, only, it doesn’t do anything. Emma cannot join anyone outside. The Hood cannot teleport from the room they are and Loki has the same problem, plus his magic and Doctor Doom’s magic cannot remove the spell that prevents them to escape. Devices to access the outside world, like cellphones or commands robots are useless.  
Even when they unit their force, it doesn’t do a scratch.  
Tension rises up in the room.  
Everyone look at each other with intense gaze. Now adds to the tension melt awkwardness.  
Norman suddenly regrets very much not having brought his Iron Patriot’s armor.  
No one move. It’s total silence, waiting…

\- By god this is boring. Cares of doing anything my little flutter flowers or do I have to take the hard way? Said Umar.

Nobody answer, but everyone shout when the pain strike them.  
Emma in her pain can hear everyone thoughts going mad. Only Namor and Doom stands up. All the other roll on the ground in pain.

Loki is the first on to react. He looks at all the people in the room and takes the nearest and less possible threats afterward. The less threatening is the Hood, but he’s at the most far corner, so the Asgardian jumps on Osborn and tears his clothes.  
The pain diminished a lot and Osborn begins to struggles. The rest of the group grips him like bread thrown in a pack of pigeons.

Norman struggles the most he can, he insults and swears, but no one listen. He feels apprehension, nervousness and a bit of fear mixing in his stomach. Blood rush to his ears when he feels his boxer passing his feet. Osborn bites and scratches, kicks and punches.  
They were all going to pay.

The group spread his legs and presses his face against the floor. The pain is mostly gone, the just have a slight nausea now. Namor goes first. A bottle of lube bounces right beside him. He glances at it and Emma nods his head in a way to tell to take it. Norman still struggles, but the Hood and Loki twist his wrists so he stops. Doom and Emma presses the legs on the ground and prevents Norman from closing them.  
Namor pours lube on his cock, he don’t even prepare Osborn, he don’ care and slams in him. He presses a hand on Norman’s mouth to shut his shout and rolls his hips. Norman struggles more because of the pain and feels a tear in the corner of his eyes, but the more he struggles and the more they tight their grips. He tries to clam down, but it only increases the pain.  
The Atlantean pulls Osborn’s hair and lifts his head.

\- Umar, darling. Said Emma.

\- Yes my queen?

\- Could we have a table, please?

\- Your desires are orders. 

They look behind and a wood table appeared. Namor takes the man in his arms, still impaling him and pins him against it. Norman struggles, but the Atlantean king press him against it and crush his ribcage.  
Osborn looks at the ground and hopes Namor will finish soon, he still have 4 other to serve it seem. A white hand lifts his chin.

\- Sorry, but it will go faster like that. Said the white queen while unzipping her pants. 

Norman gulps and twists his head, but she steadies him and slides her cock inside his mouth. He just opens his mouth and tries to not puke. A first tear runs on his cheek. Emma is gentler than Namor and with her powers, she relieve a bit of the mental pain that Osborn is currently undergoing. The Atlantean fucks him in ardor, blood spills. Namor don’t restrain his force.

\- Namor, calm yourself, you’ll break him. Would be sad if we had to take someone else. Said the Asgardian. 

Namor snarl and goes slower. Frost deep throat Osborn, he tries his best to not choke, puts his lips on his teeth and sometimes swirls his tongue. When he does, Emma relieve him a bit, even putting pleasure in this humiliating and suffering act.  
However the last thrusts of Namor makes shout and almost clench his teeth. Namor finally removes himself, blood and semen dripping.  
The Hood takes rapidly his place. Being less massive than the Atlantean king, it hurts less, but it still burns.  
Namor go smash the wall.

\- LET ME OUT WOMAN!

\- Not now, little mermaid. They have to finish first.

Emma chuckles and clutches her fingers on Norman shoulders, she throws her head behind and spills inside his mouth. 

\- Frost, I really have to do other thing. So relieve his pain a bit, because I’m going in with Hood. Said Loki.

\- That’s just cruel.

\- I do not care. Doom, you worry me, you’re strangely silent. Do you want to take my place?

\- No, it is better not. Answers the Latverian king.

Loki shrugs and Parker removes himself, put Norman on his hands and knees. He struggles and tries to get out the grips of the god and the Hood, but they slap him and Loki lay on his back. He makes Norman straddles him, than impales him and earns a loud whimpers, and Robbins takes the rest of the lube and pours the half on his dick, then Osborn’s entrance. The hood put the tip of his cock and than slide slowly inside, sharing with Loki, he can’t prevent a moan along with Loki, while Norman is yelling and tears run on his cheek. They make him bend and Osborn hides his face in the crook of Loki’s neck for a couple of moment before the Asgardian pushes him off.

\- You still have the king to take care. Murmurs Loki in his ear.

Norman breath heavy and gaze at Doctor Doom. The Latverian king approach him and Norman gulp, clutching his fingers on the table. He closes his eyes and wait, trying to think of other things. Even Emma have difficulties to remove the atrocious pain and she have to take care of Namor who is almost throwing a tantrum and he resist to the mental proposition.  
Osborn feels a metal hand on his hand and opens his mouth, still closing his eyes, and feels the huge girth on his lips. He is relieve that Doom choose to not share with the Hood. He swallows what he can and puts his lips on his teeth and let the Latverian take the motion.

\- Well it seems someone isn’t compensating for something. Said Loki glancing at Norman’s face.

\- Shut your mouth Loki. Answers Doom.

The Asgardian chuckles and moves faster along with the Hood. Robbins is pretty vocal and fast while Loki prefers to go slower. 

Norman breath heavy, he is torn between pleasure and pain as Emma has him liked to the conscious of the Hood. A movement of Loki makes him have a strangled moan, as it hurts and send a jolt of pleasure, he deep throat the cock inside his mouth to concentrate on something else.  
He puts a hand on the base of shaft and swirls his tongue, knowing it will make the king finish faster. However he begins to shakes and shudders as the two cocks in his ass slams harder and faster, he whines at each rubbing against his walls and the fact that his own pleasure build up.  
He has to buy flowers to this woman.  
Osborn takes a breath of relieve and moans when he feels hot seed dripping on his legs and Robbins’s orgasm. He’s on the edge and Frost connects him with Loki and the pain almost disappears.  
He can’t believe he’s going to come in something like that. He takes a heavy breath and concentrate on not chocking when Doom puts his two hands behind his head and fucks his face.  
Loki begins to swear in another tongue under him and clutches his fingers in his hips, press hard enough to bruise and have a very rapid pace. The Asgardian finally comes in a loud grunt, making Norman comes along.  
Osborn is panting and makes Doctor Doom stops for a moment before deep throating him in eagerness, he wants it to be over now. Finally with a last twist of hands at the base, the Latverian spills in his throat.  
Doom removes himself and hides with his tunic before going away. Norman lifts himself, but all his body hurts. 

\- Took you long enough Osborn. Said Namor.

\- Shut up Namor, you want me to make you feel what he has gone through? Ask the white Queen.

Loki and the Hood laugh silently. 

\- All my congratulation, thank you to have played my game! Said Umar.

Doom throws Norman’s pants to the owner and teleport away, followed by Loki and the Hood. Namor gets swearing death against the demonic lady and Emma turns back to a woman and goes away. Norman calls someone, because he can’t walk right now. 

For the rest of the time he thinks of a plan to kill them, but he has to take care of that Umar first, makes her suffers even more than what he has just undergone.  
It’s quite a great conversation he has with the Green Goblin.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles Xavier was trying to calm Cyclops down.   
Scott was just amazed by these freaking magic walls that nothing seems to pierce. The team was trying to destroy them.

\- We cannot just do that in here, it’s ridiculous, no, no, no! Said Cyclops, while giving a powerful blast against the wall.

\- Please Scott, we just have to find… Begins Charles.

\- We tried all our powers combine!

\- Hey bub, hum, look at the girls.

\- Wolverine, we don’t… Begins Scott.

\- Hey sweetie.

\- … Jean?

\- Yup! Am I handsome as a man?

\- Yes, yes you are. Said Scott and Logan.

\- Mon dieu, you are beautiful. Said Gambit toward Rogue.

\- Thanks sugar. She said with a wink.

\- Not bad Ororo. Said Bobby.

\- This situation is all too bizarre, but I kind of like it. Said Storm.

\- … So we are all man in this room. Said Beast.

\- But that don’t remove the fact that we must get out! Said Cyclops.

\- You said it, we had all our powers combine against that wall! Said Beast.

\- Damn Jubilee’s lucky to have gone on vacation. Said Wolverine.

\- You are very cute, Kitty. Said Piotr in the background.

\- Thanks. She said with a smile. 

\- Well, what a wonderful way to bond. Come on everybody, get naked. Said Bobby.

\- Wooo! Shout Gambit.

Iceman and Gambit were removing their clothes while dancing.

\- GUYS! STOP THAT! Shouts Scott.

\- Jean, help me, together we might be able to join someone outside. Ask Charles.

\- Of course Professor. 

\- Hey Wolvie, show some muscles. Said Bobby.

\- Shut up Popsicle.

\- Stop it guys, no way out. I tell you. By the way my sweet Rogue, you’re mutant power is disabled. That mean you will be able to receive and gives all the caresses you want. Said Umar.

\- OKAY, REMY, COME HERE!

\- Ma chérie! 

\- Oh my god, they’re not really… Begins Scott.

\- Hey Jean, wanna try your stick on me. Said Logan, trying his chance.

\- LOGAN! Yells Scott.

\- Hey McCoy, want me to remove that fur? Ask the demonic lady.

\- … Why not?

\- Professor, please! Said Scott.

\- … We still can try to find an exit, but we search across the room and attack it, not a scratch appears. Even I and Jean are unable to access someone of the outside world.

\- Scott, calm down. You remembers that the lady said that if we stick around to long and don’t do sex, we will all suffers? So basically, since it seem really impossible to get out, we should fuck and go away. If you are that humiliated, we’ll chase her down, Okay? Ask Storm.

Summers makes a low growl of approval and scowl as he watch Jean and Wolverine kiss. He went toward them and Logan growl at him, Jean chuckles and kisses Summers before kissing the Canadian again. 

Kitty and Piotr were making out beside Rogue and Gambit. Bobby was trying to score with Ororo. The professor was just looking around, but everyone knew he was in their heads and Beast looks around, not really knowing what to do. 

Scott and Logan nibble Jean’s neck while sliding their hands on her body, palming the muscles, tasting the sweat, drinking the moans and enjoying the shudders. The two of them can’t get enough, and maybe, for one time, they will get along. The redhead moans and squirms as they palm the inner thighs, slowly going up, brushing the skin tight costume to a strategic place. The psych removes her costume, showing the hard cock to the world. The two man beside her sink to their knees and licks it. Jean moans not so quietly and takes a fistful of hair of the two men.   
Jean opens her eyes and sees Hank has joins Drake and Storm and they are kissing quite passionately. Kitty as her eyes shut and is all shivering as Colossus makes her a blowjob. Rogue and Gambit are in a position that defies gravity and shouting curses. The professor is somewhere, she stop caring as Wolverine has swallow her cock, all the length and Scott is grunting. Cyclops goes behind and spread her cheeks, and… Oh, she never liked this as a female, but it’s far more enjoyable as a man… Grey makes a loud moan to inform the boy that she likes that and they make a grunt of appreciation.  
Wolverine stands up and sucks the redhead’s neck. He gets his clothes off and Summers does the same, and the three of them rubs themselves.   
Tongues and lips, hands touch every part of skin it’s near. They all shivers and moans. Jean spreads her legs to let the access to Cyclops who carefully enters and kisses Wolverine before he bends to takes her cock in mouth. It’s a marvelous sensation. She twists her head and sees Hank sucking the professor while Bobby rides him and Ororo fucking Bobby’s mouth. Kitty whimpering as she sinks on Piotr shaft while he roughly strokes her penis and Rogue and Remy are in the Superman position, whit a lot of swearing and sweet words.

When Cyclop shaft brushes her prostate, Grey cry out and he searches it. Logan bites her neck and she takes him in mouth, he let a low growl before continuing to suck the living fuck of her. It’s so good, for the three of them. Pleasure sparks from everywhere, their breaths are heavy, almost panting. Their skins are oversensitive. A touch on it brings a gasp. The psych mentally links them and it made a loud moan from the three of them, and they come in the same time. 

Piotr makes sure to hit the place where Kitty moans louder and now she is biting her hand to not shout. It made him beam in pride and twist his hand, taking a short cry from his lover. They rocks together, saying sweet things in their ear and kissing tenderly. Piotr swears in Russian feeling himself on the edge and Kitty kisses him. They moan in their mouths as the Russian comes, gripping tightly on her cock and she spills on her stomach with a soft cry.

Lebeau is fucking Rogue against the wall, but they lost their balance and fall on the floor. Rogue takes her chance and put the Cajun on his hands on knees and fucks him in eagerness. Good lord does it feels good, to be able to touch and be touch by a beautiful man. It’s been three times she came, two that he came, but they weren’t stopping, the lust was driving them insane and they were fucking like bunnies. They would be so sore when they would get out of here. Someone would have to carry them outside since they won’t be able to walk. Gambit let a strangled moan when she hits the good place. Rogue continues to hit it while nibbling his ears and saying encouragement and sweet words. 

Storm gives a firm slaps on Bobby’s buttocks and he whimpers, muffled by Hank’s cock. She enters him and have a fast pace. The professor has linked them, finding Grey’s idea very interesting, and Ororo felt that soon she would climax. Hank kisses Munroe and they nibble their necks. Finally, they orgasm, they can feel it in the four body. It’s almost mind shattering. Thy crash and take their breath back. 

\- Oh everyone has stop except us. Said Gambit with a grin.

\- Well, that’s sad, angel, feeling tired? Answers Rogue.

\- Nah, but it’s going to be long until we orgasm again my darling.

The two of them chuckles and kisses.

\- Since everyone is supposedly finish. Thanks to have play my game my little lovely freaks! Said Umar.

\- Whenever you want, Sugar. Said Rogue.

\- I could arrange your powers to be triggers by your mind if you make a couple of services for me, sweetheart. Answers the demonic lady.

\- It’s like it’s done. Said the southern with a wink.


End file.
